


Funeral

by autumntea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Set pre-future arc, TYL verse, implied 1827 but can be interpreted in different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironically enough, the sky was gray on that day; covered completely by clouds. Kyoya Hibari supposed that the weather was appropriate for the occasion. The occasion being the 'funeral' of Tsunayoshi Sawada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on fanfiction.net in October of 2012. Has been edited and slightly extended, however.
> 
> Also, forgive me if Hibari is a bit OOC. I love him to death, but he's rather hard to write. Feedback is appreciated :)

Ironically enough, the sky was gray on that day, covered by clouds.

Kyoya Hibari supposed that the weather was appropriate for the occasion.

The occasion being the 'funeral' of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

All of the herbivores that surrounded him were in tears or looked like they were going to succumb to tears at any moment. Hibari kept his own expression blank.

He was one of the three who currently knew the truth – that Tsunayoshi wasn't actually dead, but rather in a "potentially long term slumber that required a coffin" or so the man himself had described it just days before. And, soon enough, their past selves would be arriving in a world that they did not belong (not yet, anyway).

He stood up in the back of the group, leaning against a tree as the service went on, and the never ending body-shaking sobs of Nana Sawada meeting his ears several times, while her near-equally upset husband tried to comfort her without any visible avail.

He wondered in the back of his mind if Tsunayoshi knew what he was doing to his Family. The thought was only in his mind for a few seconds before dismissing it, because Hibari didn't have time for such Herbivorous thoughts. (But he was sure that Tsunayoshi was quite knowledgeable of what would happen when their past selves were successful [they didn't have any choice in the matter, really] and he was awaken. The omnivore knew that he would have hell to pay, but he accepted it and that was expected of man Kyoya knew.)

The service ended soon and the casket was closed. Hibari was the first one out of the clearing without a single word, not even wanting to be there in the first place, walking fast to get out of the forest and back to Namimori Middle. He walked the familiar path to the roof and took a seat.

Hibari knew that Tsunayoshi's death was just a temporary thing and that he of all people should not be feeling like so. He knew well enough by that attachments were bothersome and only led to crowding. 

But no matter how hard he tried to suppress such feelings, his insides and emotions twisted and knotted up in a way he had never felt before and he needed some saké. It was odd, this reaction, and it made him want to bite something to death out of frustration. To think, that a small animal like Sawada could get such a reaction out of him.

Kyoya had briefly wondered why the younger man had included him in this secret earlier on; but he drew his own conclusions and saw the way the brown-haired man relaxed the moment the ex-prefect agreed to play a part in this plan. 

A raindrop from the cloudy sky fell on his nose and Hibari directed his eyes to the sky and stared. 

One could not say that the cloud did not protect the sky when necessary. 


End file.
